Jewel Knight
by OhWellWellWell
Summary: Emerald thought for sure she wouldn't like the clumsy idiot Jaune Arc. Rated T. Emerald/Jaune.


**Author's Notes: Another trash ship I wanted to do paired with Jaune and I hope you guys like it so far! Emerald needs more love as well. Sorry if I made the ending so painfully cliche. Humor is what I suck at but I hope I did a good job at least. Enjoy the first chapter! I'm also going to be doing another trash ship in mind, but you have to wait until I upload it ;)**

 **Thanks to Darth Azareal for editing this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

A buzzing sound woke Emerald Sustrai up as she wondered who could be texting her so late. Her scroll vibrated again and a groan of annoyance came from her under the covers. A dark hand idly reached out and snatched it. The screen glowed and the clock read 3:46 am. The mint haired young woman lying in bed opened the unknown message.

There was an attached file on the message. This caused Emerald to scowl in confusion. She tapped on the screen to see a list of names. _'What the hell...?'_ she thought as she sat up. She figured these were the names of students at Beacon she and Mercury were tasked to research.

There was a message was at the top of the list of names: _'Hey Emmy. We were both supposed to do research on the students but Cinder said you could handle it on your own while I did field recon.'_

A winky face appeared at the end and headache began to throb behind her eyes. This was going to be the death of her. But she couldn't question Cinder's orders. She came to the conclusion that bastard Mercury somehow convinced Cinder to put the work on her. She could imagine Mercury smiling while she read it.

Emerald wanted to slit his throat in his sleep but resisted, knowing he was important to Cinders' plan, at least for now. Her crimson eyes stared at the names of students.

 _ **Ruby Rose**_

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _Blake Belladonna_

 _Yang Xiao Long_

 ** _Jaune Arc_**

 _Nora Valkyrie_

 _Pyrrha Nikos_

 _Lie Ren_

Emerald had to find out what she could about them as soon as possible. The names that were in bold were the team leaders; the ones that were underlined were of interest. The girl got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up before getting to work. Passing by her team, she saw Cinder, Mercury and Neo sleeping.

She walked on the cool tile floor of the bathroom and faced the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess but she didn't care in the slightest. She decided not to change out of her olive colored tank top, and black shorts. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she proceeded into the kitchen to make coffee to help keep her awake.

"Now I'm stuck doing all the work while Mercury slacks off..." she ranted as she made her Frappuccino. Emerald was not a morning person and had actually killed people for trying to talk to her before she had her coffee.

Hours passed and Emerald finished off three cups of coffee and a bowl of cereal as she worked. The thief only finished the ones that were easy first, the underlined ones. She looked over them before finally deciding to take a break. _'Phew... done.'_ She thought to herself before a name caught her eye on the screen.

 _ **Jaune Arc**_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 6'1_

 _Weapon: Crocea Mors (Simple Sword and Sheild)_

 _Jaune Arc's transcripts state he is a very reliable fighter who is capable of taking on a pack of_ beowolves _easily. However, his skill on the battlefield is very poor and lacks any form of hand to hand combat. Despite this, he is an excellent leader and tactical thinker._

 _Because of his lack of experience, he is in training with his partner Pyrrha Nikos to help improve his abilities. He is improving marginally but is still self-conscious of his capabilities._

Emerald scoffed at the information that withheld from the blonde haired young man. _'How did he come into Beacon Academy if he never had experience? The principle of this school is messed up. If it were up to me I wouldn't let him.'_ She was never impressed by him from the start.

How he acted suave around the whole female population and kept trying to ask the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company out on dates. Only to fail miserably. He had guts she'll give him that. She almost felt bad about him. _Almost_.

She looked at the clock and it was almost ten in the morning. It was the weekend and the others would be waking up soon. The sound of footsteps was heard when she looked up and saw dainty Neo in her pink onesie pajamas. Her pink and brown hair was messy.

Her eyes change from pink to white to brown then back to a mix of pink and brown (It still was quite freaky to Emerald) as she gave her a confused look. "Good morning Neo." Emerald greeted and the girl gave her a nod in response.

Neo pointed at her phone and the list she wrote down for the students in question. _{You're doing Cinder's task? Weren't you and Mercury supposed to finish it together?}_

Emerald let out a sigh, an exasperated one. "We were until Cinder said I had to finish the rest."

 _{Oh, well that sucks...}_ Neo went into the refrigerator and took out the new Pumpkin Pete's ice cream she'd bought in town earlier.

Emerald sipped the rest of her coffee and heard the young woman make a noise. Neo had sat her ice cream on the counter on the other side. The container was empty and Emerald could see tears pooling down her cheeks fast as she waved her hands hysterically. _{OH NOOOO~ The orange sherbert is_ gooonnee _!}_ Her forehead slam on the desk, startling Emerald.

"Just buy more at the store Neo. Jeez. It only cost three or four lien." Emerald suggested.

Neo shook her head wildly. _{But I don't have any money! I spent it on other ice creams that I wanted!}_

"What you want me to do about it?" Emerald inquired.

 _{Can you buy me some more?}_

Emerald stared at the girl with a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Give me one good reason why I should." She said, leaning back in her chair.

Neo frantically typed on her scroll and threw it at Emerald. _{If you do I'll finish up the rest of your work.}_ The text read. Neo's pupils grew big and gave her puppy dog eyes. Emerald stared at her thoughtfully, considering the offer.

"Fine. But you better be thorough. Cinder doesn't appreciate half-assed work." She said, pulling her wallet out and throwing it to Neo along with her scroll.

Neo jumped around in celebration before disappearing with the sound of shattering glass. Emerald sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. _'She would kill to have ice cream huh?'_

* * *

It was lunchtime and Beacon's students crowded the large dining hall to load up on calories to help them get through their afternoon classes. Emerald's stomach was growling in starvation as she walked inside with Mercury and Neo. Thanks to Neo for wanting her to buy her ice cream, Emerald was broke. _'I might pickpocket someone later.'_

At least the food at Beacon was free so she wouldn't have to go hungry today. Emerald saw team RWBY sitting with JNPR as she got in line to grab two slices of pizza, fries and a 'People Like Grapes' soda. They were laughing, with Yang and Nora being the loudest as always. Roman had problems with the four girls before they started phase two of their mission previously.

It was the blonde haired brawler Yang, Schnee, the rich girl whose family owned the largest Dust Company on Remnant. Blake Belladonna who was secretly a Faunus on the run from the White Fang. And then their young team leader Ruby Rose.

Despite Cinder ordering them to communicate with others to keep a low profile, Emerald decided to act more outgoing because it worked best for her to gain information, forming fake friendships in the process. Today, she decided to not bother them after completing the task early in the morning.

It would only drain her more. _'Plus, it would cause more of a headache...'_ She saw that guy Jaune who was cracking jokes and she figured that he made his friends be happy and positive. He was a nice person like that. He flirted with Weiss again and saw Weiss ignoring him once more.

Mercury, Neo and her found a spot near the window. They were two tables away from everyone else. Emerald bit at her pizza hungrily and suddenly Mercury waved his hand in her face. Giving him a cold glare she swallowed her food. "What do you want?"

"Sooo~ how did the little thief handle her assignment?" Mercury teased with a sly smirk, shoving one of her fries into his mouth.

"Fuck you! I had to wake up to you sending me a text about it and had to finish it way too damn early." Emerald replied sharply. "I'm always left doing most of the work. You're just doing this to get on Cinder's good side."

Neo slurped on her ice cream, minding her own business as Mercury chuckled. "And what if I was? I need a break too."

"Ughhh, just shut up," Emerald concluded as she wolf down her her food. Mercury rolled his eyes but still kept the smirk on his face. The thought of Cinder favoring Mercury more than her pushed her over the edge. She had the skills, her semblance was amazing! Mercury didn't deserve any of it.

As she sipped her soda, she looked at him. "By the way, did you get information on team CFVY?"

Mercury tilted his head to the side and played dumb, "Who?"

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Did you get information on team CFVY or not?" she whispered more angrily so no one could hear. She knew he would be slacking off again.

"Eh, I was supposed to but a certain kitty cat caught my eye," Mercury said, winking.

Emerald scoffed in annoyance. "Oh no... I hope you don't mean Blake? Cinder told you to focus on students! We're here to get information, not get into relationships!"

"It's just for fun Em, jeez." Mercury waved his hand at her and patted Neo's shoulder. "Plus, Neo got dibs on Coco and Velvet. I get Fox and the big guy," he whispered assumingly with a shrug of his shoulder. Neo blinked nodding her head as the gray-haired young man patted her head in affection.

"God, even _you've_ got Roman's acquaintance doing half your work. Idiot." Emerald argued, her eyebrow twitching in agitation.

"Well, at least I'm still doing work right?" Mercury pointed out.

"Whatever."

The trio finished their food and headed out the cafeteria. As they walked outside, Emerald and Mercury started to bicker again. Emerald hadn't noticed a person turning the corner and bump into her. Unfortunately, they both tumbled to the ground with the guy on top of her.

She yelped in pain as her back hit the hard floor. But what made her pause was that she felt hands on both of her breasts. Her eyes widened when she felt one of the hands squeeze not once, but twice.

Mercury, Neo and the rest of team RWBY blinked at the scene as Emerald looked up and saw Jaune. He looked back at her as his blue eyes widened in fear, standing up quickly. A shade of pink colored Emerald's face as she stood up, her one arm over her breasts. _'Did he just… touch me?!'_ She screamed in her mind as her blood red eyes became wild.

Jaune raised his hand up defensively before stuttering, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you, see my teammate Nora was pushing-" Before he could even complete his sentence, Emerald's palm met his face as everything went in slow motion.

*SLAP!*


End file.
